Darksteps Story
by DarkstepWarriorCat
Summary: This adventurous tale is about a cat named Darkstep who lost everything yet still finds way to move on. When on a quest to find her dad she comes across the four Warrior clans and joins Shadowclan. Now she must deal with clan life and face the darkness that now threatens her new home. Will the Clan accept her? Will Darkness destroy her home? Read to find out.
1. Darksteps Story Chapter 1

I woke up with a start. I was hidden in the shade of a thick bramble I had used as a makeshift den. I realized I was safe. But alone. I then rememered the day before, the loud cries as the battle of territory began. My brother,sister and father all fighting bravely beside me against the rogues who attacked us. We were gravely out numbered and there was no chance of winning, yet we stayed and held are ground. My sister thrown into the river and drowned, my brother lost fighting under a heap of cats and my father missing from the battle field. Then theres me, alone scared sad and injured. My name is Darkstep and this is my story.

I'll start from the beginning when my name was Luna. I lived with my brother Sky, my sister River and my father Dusty. I never really knew my mother because she died giving birth. We suckled instead on the milk from plants. Father wanted to be sure we could survive so he trained us well. He tought us all the moves of the wild. Hunting skills and fighting skills was always fathers specailties. Soon River had surpassed fathers hunting skills and Sky had surpassed fathers strength. I had surpassed speed and stealth beyond anything father had ever seen. He was proud of all three of us, said we were just as talented as mother.

Everything was going great until that dreadful day. A group of passing rogues came upon where we lived they said they wanted it. They told us to scram or they would take it by force. There was only a few and we knew we could take them so we said no. They turned and told us be warned then left. We thought they were just bluffing and had seen the last of them. But we were wrong. Just after dawn. We heard the battle cries of the cats streaming towards us ready to fight. There was more then we had seen the previous day and we were shocked by the increased numbers. We fought back as hard as we could but knew it was hopeless. My sister was thrown into the river and carried down stream. We tried to catch up but couldnt, she was lost in the waves of defeat. I was fighting a bulky tabby when I saw my brother die. He was fighting bravely the first minute but the next he was gone under a heap of cats. I tried to run to his aid but was blocked by to many cats and father was no where to be seen.

I was crying out to Sky. But then there was a flash of scarlet and everything faded to black.

I hope you injoyed the first Chapter of Darkstep's Story and please wait for the next chapter, it should be posted soon. Please leave a review and check out Appletails story


	2. Darksteps Story Chapter 2

Chapter:2

I woke up just after sun high. I was laying in the middle of the battlefield lots of blood dotted the grass scarlet, and a few dead cats layered the floor. I was breathing heavy, there was a gash near my neck that was definitely a killing blow. But I was still alive, I needed to close the wound quickly. My knowledge of medicine was very limited, I only knew how to treat minor wounds,but I managed with what I got. I ran to the forest and grabbed several herbs, then ran to somewhere safe. I grabbed the wintergreen and started to make a poultice, I put some on my wounds and ate some poppy seeds, I then wrapped the larger wounds up with rush to keep the wound sealed.

"There that should do, I better make sure to be careful so that it doesnt open up again. Now to look for my dad."

I ran back to the battlefield, I searched all day and he still didn't turn up.

"Dad DAD DAAAAD!"I cried out and began to cry. "Oh father where are you, I know your alive, you just have to be I don't know what I'd do other wise."

I decided to go into the twoleg town my father told me about, he said he led a group of cats to a new home somewhere where they could be safe. They had a rough time when they first arrived with all the monsters, twolegs and dogs. My dad helped them get used to it and how to survive. My dad would have stayed but he said he had business to attend and left on a journey, where he met mom.

After dealing with dogs and sheep I finally made it into town. I walked on this black hard stuff that really hurt my pads but I got used to it after a while. I was doing fine-looking for where the cats lived but then I hear barking and my fur stands on end. Just then comes a huge dog running straight for me. I ran as fast as I could. There werent many trees here so there was no where to hide. I ran into an alley and realized I was trapped. The enormous shape of the dog towering over me. I only had one choice, to fight. I leapt completely over the dog's head and onto its back. I scratched and bit at every place I could reach and the dog kept trying to shake me off. I bit his ear and he threw me off his back and ran away. I was breathing heavy but other wise unscathed.

I went back to finding the cats. I was lost now and could'nt leave if I wanted to. I thought I saw a promising place for cats to hide so I started crossing to the other side, when I heard a roar like nothing I've ever heard. There heading straight for me a huge red monster with black paws, it look just as father described it. I could'nt move the shock and fear had frozen me. I got ready to be flattened under the enormous paw of the beast.

Thanks for reading another chapter of Darkstep's Story, Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more. Check out Appletail's Story.


	3. Darksteps Story Chapter 3

Sorry it's so long, there's a lot of dialog in this one.

Just when I think I'm going to be flattened under the monsters paws, a cat comes out of no where, grabs me by the scruff of the neck and throws me to safety. I sit there dumb founded trying to come back to my senses and catch my breath.

" Be more careful yougen you where almost monster food." she said.

" Thank you, I'll look before crossing next time. Wow if it weren't for you I'd be dead, thanks."

" No problem kit. My name is Bayley by the way. Watch out there are lots of dangerous things in the city."

" Ok, Thank you Bayley. I'll be on my way now, bye."

" Bye and careful." Bayley said.

"Oh wait do you know my dad?"

" I don't know whats his name?"

" His name is Dusty and I`m Luna." I replied

" I did'nt know Dusty had kits! Yes he gave us a home here. But I haven't seen old Dusty in moons. Why, is he missing?"

" Yes. There was a huge battle, we fought hard and ther..."

"woaw there, slow down. Come you can tell me and the other cats what happened at are place."

" Ok." And I followed Bayley to an old abandon twoleg home. We went in through a crack behind the dumpster of an alley way. It was dark and when we finally made it inside I saw a bunch of cats sitting in a circle enjoying there everyday lives.

" I'm back everyone and we have a visiter." She shouted

Everyone started whispering to each other, clearly curious of the new comer.

" Its ok this is Dusty's daughter."

At that everyone perked up and said hello.

"Now listen everyone, she has something important to tell us." She looks to me. " Go on dear tell us what happened after Dusty left us."

I told them how he met mom and how she died giving birth. I told them about River and Sky and the vigorous training, then about the rogues attacking us.

"When I woke up father was no where to be found, so I set out to find him. Now here I am with my dads old buddies."

" That`s just awful! You've been through that much when your only six and a half moons old!We must help this kit as much as we can." A grey tom speaks up.

" Yes, we will keep a look out for him but in the mean time you can stay with us. We can teach you all there is to know about the town." A large tabby tom by the name of Hawk announces.

" Thank you but I really do have to be on my way." I say

" What you're not staying!" Baley gasps

" No, City life just isn't for me, too many twolegs."

" Oh ok I understand. But at least leave in the morning it's almost night fall and it could be dangerous."

" Ok."

" excuse me, but whats a twoleg?" a small grey tabby asks.

" A upwalker Bella." One of the older cats replied.

" Oh right, most cats don't use the term twoleg. Wait but how do you know what it means then? I thought only father, River,Sky and I used it." I asked

" Some clan cats used it when traveling."

" Then father must have learned it from them. He might even be there now! Tell me where do these clan cats live."

" They said they lived in a forest beside a lake. only a couple of days travel in that direction." The old cat points with her tail.

" Great then I'll head there in the morning. But before I sleep tell me everything you know about these clan cats."

Thanks for reading again hope you enjoyed and check out Appletails story.


End file.
